Carrossel de Emoções
by Cecelitxa E. Black
Summary: Segundo lugar no I challenge SM do fórum 3V O que poderia acontecer numa tarde fatídica em que Sirius tem a brilhante idéia de conhecer um parque de diversões trouxa? Acertou quem pensou em uma tremenda confusão!


**Carrossel de Emoções**

_Por Cecelitxa E. Black_

Quatro amigos se encontravam na ampla sala de estar da mansão Potter. A temperatura era quente e o silêncio constrangedor que se abatera sobre eles não ajudava em absolutamente nada. James e Lily apenas se olhavam, desejando intimamente que estivessem a sós em outro lugar. Sirius observava Marlene de soslaio, mas esta, entretida em fazer uma trança no próprio cabelo louro, aparentemente não havia percebido nada. O silêncio no aposento era quase palpável e tão desagradável que se podia ouvir o tique-taque do relógio.

De repente, Sirius pulou de seu lugar, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem. Os olhares se voltaram para ele, que não pareceu perceber, e pôs-se a andar em círculos coçando o próprio queixo.

- Lily... Qual é nome daquele lugar cheio de coisas coloridas pelo qual passamos há pouco?

- Ahn... O Parque de Diversões? – Lily respondeu preguiçosamente.

- Isso mesmo! Por que não vamos até lá? Parece ser divertido... – Sirius sugeriu, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

- Não é por nada não, Black, mas o próprio nome já diz isso – Marlene não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar o rapaz.

Sirius fingiu não ouvir o comentário maldoso e prosseguiu.

- E então? – insistiu – Vamos lá, nós estamos morrendo de tédio por aqui!

James, Lily e Marlene se entreolharam, expressões indecifráveis em seus rostos.

- Por mim tudo bem, não temos nada a perder mesmo! – James manifestou-se pela primeira vez, dando de ombros. Sirius virou-se esperançoso para Lily, e esta sorriu, concordando.

Por último encarou Marlene, que estava implicando com a idéia apenas por ter vindo de quem veio. A garota permaneceu inflexível, ainda que sob o efeito daqueles penetrantes olhos cinzentos sobre os seus olhos castanhos. Apenas encarou-o, debochada. Então ele apelou para sua expressão 'lindo-cachorrinho-molhado-e-perdido' e ela cedeu.

- Ah! – soltou uma exclamação de raiva – Tudo bem, Black – porque ela sempre tinha que ceder aos encantos daquela criatura insuportável? – Pronto, já fiz uma criança feliz hoje – acrescentou, ao ver o enorme sorriso que se abrira no rosto de Sirius.

- Ótimo, então vamos – Sirius falou sem mais rodeios, e saiu puxando os amigos até a porta da frente.

Nem ao menos apanharam seus casacos – já que estava bem quente – e saíram. Caminharam um pouco sob o sol morno. James envolvia Lily pelos ombros, Sirius assobiava com as mãos nos bolsos e Marlene apenas andava, admirando o céu.

- Lily – Sirius começou, a um determinado momento – O que há para se fazer num parque de diversões?

- Bem... Tem várias coisas, como a Casa dos Espelhos, a Roda Gigante, o Túnel do Amor... – Lily, a nascida trouxa do grupo, era a única que já fora a um parque de diversões. Sirius estranhamente lançou um olhar de relance a Marlene ao ouvir a última atração que o lugar poderia oferecer.

Continuaram andando até chegarem à praça. James, Sirius e Marlene ficaram maravilhados com os inúmeros brinquedos coloridos e que nem imaginavam os nomes; as pessoas brincando; palhaços divertindo algumas crianças e assustando outras; homens estranhos com roupas extravagantes e vistosos bigodes, enfim, tudo parecia não passar de um sonho intensamente colorido.

Lily foi em direção à bilheteria, e, quando o resto do grupo despertou, seguiu-a. A fila estava enorme, e dava voltas e voltas em torno de um estranho brinquedo de madeira com graciosos e brilhantes cavalos em cima. O brinquedo girava e girava, tocando uma canção que parecia saída de um brinquedinho de criança. Sirius admirou a atração por alguns segundos, imaginando como seria chamada, e virou-se para os amigos.

Uma mulher de feições grandes passou ao lado de Marlene na fila, empurrando duas garotas e dois garotos de aproximadamente treze anos. Ela gritava algo a eles com uma voz grossa. Marlene logo entendeu o porque, pois um cheiro insuportável atingiu-a no rosto quando a mulher passou: cigarro. A garota tossiu escandalosamente de propósito para que ela percebesse, mas aparentemente estava muito ocupada ajudando seus filhos ou seja lá o que fossem a furar a fila.

- Ei, minha senhora, a fila é lá atrás! – alguém próximo gritou. A mulher fingiu não ouvir.

- Entrem aqui e não deixem ninguém tirarem-nos. Venho buscá-los em três horas – anunciou, e já ia saindo quando outra pessoa gritou novamente:

- Terão de esperar na fila como todo mundo!

A mulher procurou na multidão a pessoa que gritara, mas, não achando, respondeu para o nada:

- Olhe aqui! Você por um acaso sabe quem sou? – não esperou resposta – Meu nome é Kristin. _Kristin McFarland_ . Então, se você não incomoda, meu filho e seus amiguinhos ficarão na frente de todos vocês.

Nenhum dos quatro sabiam quem era a tal de McFarland, mas ficaram calados, esperando que alguém retrucasse. Mas a próxima coisa foi o gerente do parque que falou:

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Que confusão é essa? – ele parecia bastante nervoso, e seu rosto estava vermelho, assim como sua careca brilhante.

- Oh, senhor... – começou a tal senhora McFarland, tentando ler o nome do gerente no crachá – Williams! Veja só, essas pessoas nada caridosas não querem deixar meu filho e seus coleguinhas entrarem na fila!

O gerente a encarou, o sangue subindo ainda mais à cabeça.

- Senhora... – começou, esperando que ela dissesse seu nome.

- McFarland, encantada – a mulher falou e estendeu a mão para que o homem a beijasse. Muito desconcertado, o senhor Williams apertou a mão bem manicurada à sua frente.

- Senhora McFarland, independentemente de quem a senhora seja, ninguém pode sair furando filas por aí! É a regra!

- Mas senhor Williams, estou certa de que poderia abrir uma exceção para mim, não? – perguntou com uma voz ligeiramente insinuante.

- Não...

- Mas eu sou a esposa de Charles McFarland!

- Ainda assim, isso não faz com que seja mais importante do que os outros a ponto de furar filas! – o gerente elevou a voz.

A senhora McFarland exibiu uma feição extremamente ofendida, virou-se para apanhar seu filho e amigos, e saiu pisando duro.

- Vamos, Charles II, vou levá-los para o parque concorrente! – fez questão de dizer bem alto para que o gerente ouvisse. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, pessoal, o show acabou! – falou, ainda muito irritado – Voltem ao trabalho! – gritou para os funcionários, que estavam parados olhando a cena, com as bocas entreabertas. Então o senhor Williams virou-se e saiu rapidamente dali. Todos os presentes começaram a comentar o acontecido, reclamando da atitude da mulher.

- Quem ela pensa que é? – Lily exclamou, indignada – Ainda que fosse a nova Rainha da Inglaterra, isso não lhe dá o direito de tratar as pessoas assim!

- Calma, Lily. Eu sei que você odeia pessoas que se acham superiores aos outros, mas cuidado para não estourar – Marlene falou, cautelosa, ao ver que a amiga começava a ficar muito vermelha. Lily apenas soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e aquietou-se.

Finalmente a fila começou a fluir, e o grupo chegou à bilheteria.

- Quatro, por favor – Lily falou, entregando o dinheiro trouxa à mulher.

- Para onde vamos primeiro? – James perguntou, olhando à sua volta.

- Que tal irmos naquela roda ali? – Marlene sugeriu, apontando a Roda Gigante.

- Na Roda Gigante? – corrigiu Lily – Sim, é bem divertido!

James, Lily, Sirius e Marlene andaram até a tal Roda Gigante, cuja fila felizmente não estava grande. Esperaram por um curto período de tempo e subiram na plataforma.

- Oh, não! – exclamou Marlene, ao constatar que os carrinhos acomodavam apenas duas pessoas.

- O que foi, Lene? – Lily perguntou, entrando em um carrinho com James.

- Eu vou ter que ir com o Black!

Lily riu. Marlene e Sirius se pareciam muito com ela e James antes de começarem a namorar. Ela sempre gostou dele, mas não sabia e pensava odiá-lo com todas as forças. Enquanto ele não parava de chamá-la para sair.

Quando finalmente todos já estavam acomodados, a grande roda começou a girar. Marlene se sentia desconfortável ao lado de Sirius. Seu corpo exalava um inebriante perfume, que a fazia querer se aproximar. Permaneceu rígida, controlando-se.

- Ah, como a vista daqui é linda! – Sirius comentou quando estavam bem no alto, olhando ao redor e depois para Marlene, sorrindo marotamente.

- Black, menos. Prefiro que você não fale comigo durante todo o dia, ou este passeio será muito desagradável – Marlene falou friamente.

- Ora, _Lene_ não faça isso comigo! – Sirius falou, fingindo se espreguiçar e envolvendo os ombros dela com um braço.

A garota mirou o próprio ombro - onde a mão de Sirius estava pousada - com ironia. "Delicadamente" retirou-a de lá.

- Controle-se – foi só o que disse.

Ambos permaneceram calados durante o resto do passeio. Sirius apenas relanceava olhares na direção de Marlene uma vez ou outra.

- Ah, finalmente! – Marlene exclamou, ao descer da plataforma do brinquedo.

- Ah, Lene, não pode ser tão ruim assim! O Sirius é ótimo para conversar! – Lily argumentou, e Marlene a olhou com desagrado – Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou –a ruiva emendou, erguendo as mãos.

- Hey, vamos jogar naquilo ali? – era a voz de James, que apontava para algum lugar à sua frente.

- No Tiro ao Alvo? – Lily perguntou, ao ver o lugar.

- Isso! – o rapaz afirmou.

- Ah, mas eu sou péssima nesse jogo!

- Mas é divertido!

- Tudo bem, vamos... – Lily cedeu e foi com James até o tal Tiro ao Alvo.

Sirius sorriu e se aproximou sorrateiramente de Marlene, que percebendo, apenas o olhou com reprovação pelo canto do olho e seguiu os amigos. O moreno soltou um suspiro, e, passando a mão nos cabelos, foi atrás da garota.

- Você 'tá segurando errado – disse ao se aproximar da morena, que tentava acertar o alvo a alguns metros dela mas errava todas.

- Ah, é? Então quero ver você fazer melhor – Marlene zombou, parando de atirar e entregando a falsa arma ao rapaz.

Ele sorriu e apanhou a arma. Mirou, atirou, e...

- Bem na mira! – vangloriou-se, virando-se para a garota – Aprenda com o mestre aqui!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você venceu – Marlene falou sem entusiasmo – agora pegue seu prêmio! – apontou para as costas dele, onde o atendente estendia um ursinho de pelúcia colorido e de tamanho médio. Sirius apanhou-o, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com ele.

- Toma, é seu – entregou-o a Marlene – Para você sempre lembrar da minha vitória extraordinária neste jogo brilhante!

- Ah, quanta baboseira junta! – a garota respondeu, apesar de tudo pegando o ursinho – Vamos logo, já perdemos a Lily e o James, temos que achá-los!

- Com licença, garoto – o atendente se dirigiu novamente a Sirius – Nós temos uma promoção. Quem acertar o alvo de primeira ganha outra partida, mas é naquele ali – explicou, apontando com o polegar para uma pequena piscina cheia de água com uma espécie de prancha em cima.

Uma garota estava sentada na prancha, enquanto sua amiga tentava acertar o alvo. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu, a outra caiu na água fazendo barulho e molhando todos ao redor.

Marlene olhou para Sirius e sorriu malignamente.

- Nem pensar! – ele respondeu.

- Ora, é a minha vez de mostrar quem é o mestre aqui!

- Mas o mestre já sou eu!

- Não é não! Vai, Black... Por favor! – a garota insistiu, fazendo biquinho.

- Ai, assim eu não resisto... Tudo bem, eu vou! – Marlene abriu mais ainda o sorriso - Mas com uma condição – mas o sorriso esvaiu-se com isso. Boa coisa não poderia ser.

- E qual é? – perguntou temerosa.

- Você tem que me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Por hoje?

- Não. Sempre.

A garota gemeu.

- Tudo bem, _Sirius_, mas agora cumpra o que disse – Marlene falou, indicando o caminho até o tanque de água.

O moreno suspirou e seguiu até o local indicado. Sentou-se na tábua e olhou para baixo, torcendo para que Marlene errasse.

A garota, por sua vez, foi até o balcão, pegou uma arma, e com muita dificuldade fez mira. Atirou e errou.

- Droga – resmungou. Tentou uma segunda vez. Errou de novo.

- Vamos lá, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso! – Sirius gritou, sentindo-se mais seguro.

Marlene inchou de raiva e ficou mais determinada a acertar devido à provocação do rapaz. Mirou novamente e se concentrou apenas no alvo e nada mais. Nenhum som chegava aos seus ouvidos. Atirou e fechou os olhos. Só tinha direito a dar três tiros e se quisesse tentar mais teria que pagar de novo. Mas felizmente ela ouviu um barulho de alguém caindo na água e sentiu algo molhado em seu rosto.

Ela resolveu abrir apenas um olho. E com isso, viu um Sirius encharcado dos pés à cabeça vindo em sua direção. O cabelo negro grudava no rosto e cobriam os olhos cinzentos, e ele batia palmas.

- Meus parabéns! Você conseguiu! – e com isso abraçou Marlene, que tentou se soltar em vão.

- Droga, Black! – reclamou, e Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha – Droga, Sirius! – corrigiu - Me larga, eu tô ficando toda molhada também!

- Bem... Essa era a intenção! Além do mais, está calor e eu te ajudei a se refrescar! Veja pelo lado bom. – o rapaz tentou consertar.

- Hum, sei que você só estava tentando ajudar... – a garota estreitou os olhos em sua direção. Sirius deu de ombros e fez uma cara inocente – Olha! A Lils e o James ali! – Marlene apontou, e tentou chegar até eles atravessando a multidão com o moreno em seus calcanhares.

- Pra onde eles foram? – ele perguntou, quando chegaram no lugar onde o casal estava há pouco.

- Eu sei lá... Venha, vamos procurá-los – e começou a andar, mas Sirius não se moveu – Você não vem?

- Você realmente acredita que vamos achá-lo num parque enorme e apinhado de gente?

- E você sugere o que?

- Que continuemos nos divertindo e, cedo ou tarde, podemos achá-los.

Marlene revirou os olhos, mas pareceu pensar no assunto. Analisou Sirius, que ainda estava encharcado, o que tornava sua famosa expressão 'lindo-cachorrinho-molhado-e-perdido' mais convincente ainda. Não resistiu, como sempre.

- Aah... Tudo bem. Mas para onde vamos primeiro?

- Por ali – Sirius apontou para uma construção fechada e toda colorida por fora. Ambos foram cortando caminho entre a multidão, tentando chegar no tal lugar, mas foram interrompidos por uma figura bizarra.

- Boa tarde, pombinhos! – um homem baixinho vestido com roupas coloridas e remendadas, com o rosto todo pintado, sapatos no mínimo cinco números maiores que os pés, e peruca vermelha: um palhaço. O quadro era medonho, e Sirius chegou a ficar apreensivo.

- Desculpe... Pombinhos? – Marlene repetiu.

- Sim, sim, pombinhos! Vocês formam um belo casal!

- Mas nós não... – Sirius começou.

- Aliás, eu vou até mesmo dar um presente a vocês por ficarem tão bem juntos!

- Eu e ele não somos... – a garota tentou novamente.

- Onde estão os meus balões...? – o palhaço falou mais consigo mesmo, vasculhando a própria mochila vermelha com bolinhas amarelas que carregava.

- Er... Senhor? Nós somos apenas...

- Não, não! Eu insisto!

- Mas...

- Me digam uma coisa: vocês são casados?

- Casados? – Sirius e Marlene falaram em uníssono, se entreolhando.

- Sim, casados. Entre vocês há uma química tão grande que arriscaria até mesmo dizer que têm filhos e os trouxeram aqui hoje para se divertirem!

- Filhos? – novamente fizeram coro.

- Nós temos apenas 17 anos! – Marlene exclamou.

- E o que é que tem? Eu já vi muitas mães mais novas por aí... Além do mais, - falou, se afastando e olhando-a de cima a baixo – Você poderia muito bem estar grávida.

- Está insinuando que estou gorda? – a garota começou a ficar vermelha de raiva. Sirius disfarçou uma risada.

- Estou? – o palhaço perguntou enigmaticamente.

- Ora, seu... – Marlene falou, levando a mão ao bolso de sua calça para puxar a varinha. Sirius segurou sua mão.

- Este lugar é trouxa – murmurou em seu ouvido, provocando-lhe arrepios.

- Viu só? Lindo casal... – o palhaço voltou ao assunto, mas pareceu finalmente achar o que procurava.

Um homem vestido com o uniforme do parque passava segurando balões vermelhos em forma de coração. A figura maquiavélica - ou seja, o palhaço - esticou o braço e apanhou dois deles, falando algo com o homem.

- Aqui – entregou um balão para cada um e foi embora. Sirius olhou para Marlene e levantou uma sobrancelha. A garota caiu na risada.

- Nós dois? Filhos? – ela debochou, gargalhando mais ainda.

Sirius riu, mas logo parou. A garota o desarmara ao dizer "Nós dois?" de forma tão irônica.

- Ótimo, agora além de segurar meu ursinho, tenho que segurar esse maldito balão.

- Deixa o balão ir, então!

- Não. Eu gostei dele... – ela falou, baixinho.

- A-há! Então você admite que gostou!

- Do balão, não do que o palhaço disse – a garota explicou, e Sirius desfez o sorriso. Mas ela sabia que via com outros olhos o que o palhaço dissera.

Marlene olhou para o céu. Havia pesadas e ameaçadoras nuvens escuras.

- Sirius... É melhor irmos para um lugar coberto, acho que vai chover e muito!

- Droga! Há pouco tempo o sol estava me fazendo derreter e agora parece que o céu vai cair! – o garoto falou, ao olhar para o céu.

- Ok, vamos logo para a... Casa dos Espelhos, então – Marlene falou, lendo o nome da atração na parede lateral do tal prédio.

- Espere aqui, eu já volto – disse Sirius, que olhava para algum lugar à frente. Ele se perdeu entre a multidão e Marlene sentou-se em um banquinho de madeira próximo.

"_Onde estão a Lily e o James, hein?"_, pensou, procurando ao redor. _"Me deixaram sozinha com o Black... E acho que estou começando a sentir algo que nunca senti!"_.

A garota ainda estava imersa em pensamentos quando Sirius voltou, com duas casquinhas de sorvete à mão.

- Aqui – falou, estendendo um dos sorvetes a ela – Agora podemos ir.

Marlene aceitou o doce e foi seguindo o rapaz até a tal casa dos espelhos.

Os dois entraram cautelosamente no lugar. Havia espelhos por todos os lados, fazendo jus ao nome. Espelhos de todos os tamanhos e formas os encaravam. Marlene deu um passo à frente e levou um susto ao se ver extremamente alta e magra num espelho de forma esquisita. Olhou-se no espelho ao lado e estava exatamente o oposto: via-se gorda e baixa.

Sirius posicionou-se ao lado da garota.

- Porque ficamos tão diferentes quando nos olhamos nesses espelhos? – perguntou intrigado – Aliás, você está precisando de uma boa dieta – brincou.

Marlene o encarou de modo ameaçador e o garoto rapidamente se afastou, comendo seu sorvete. Sem perceber, cada um foi para um lado, vendo-se dos mais diferentes jeitos naqueles espelhos estranhos.

Um forte trovão do lado de fora foi ouvido, fazendo Marlene se sobressaltar. Para completar, segundos depois as luzes do ambiente se apagaram por completo.

- Sirius? – ela gritou, apreensiva.

- Marlene? – o garoto gritou de volta, mas o som de sua voz era distante.

- Onde você está?

- Não sei dizer!

- Será que a luz vai voltar? – a garota perguntou, esperançosa.

No mesmo momento, como que atendendo o pedido de Marlene, as luzes se acenderam.

- Ah! – a garota berrou ao ver mais de quinze Sirius à sua volta.

- O que foi?

- Onde você está? – perguntou, na intenção de seguir o som da voz dele.

- Bem aqui, oras! – mas a voz do garoto apenas reverberou nos espelhos, fazendo parecer que ele realmente estava em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- Será que dá pra parar de brincar comigo?

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada!

Marlene foi em direção de um dos reflexos. Tinha certeza de que aquele era o verdadeiro Sirius. Por alguma razão, tentou bater no garoto, mas sua mão encontrou dolorosamente uma superfície plana e fria.

Sirius começou a rir.

- Será que dá pra parar de rir? Só estou ficando com mais raiva de você assim!

- Oras, e o que é que eu fiz?

- Nasceu!

- Ah, Lene, admita que você me ama e acaba logo com isso!

- Mas... Eu não te amo! – Marlene gritou de volta, ficando vermelha. Felizmente Sirius não pôde ver este detalhe, já que as luzes se apagaram novamente. Um relâmpago iluminou momentaneamente o lugar, e a garota pôde ver que ele tentava se aproximar de um espelho.

Controlou-se para não rir. Provavelmente ele também estava achando que era ela no lugar do espelho. Esperou para ver o que o rapaz faria.

A luz piscou e voltou, iluminando a cômica cena que foi Sirius Black tentando beijar um espelho.

Marlene dobrou-se de tanto rir, apontando para um extremamente mal-humorado Sirius.

- V-você acabou de beijar um espelho!

- Grande coisa, você socou um espelho! – o rapaz cruzou os braços, aborrecido.

- Mas a sua situação foi mais constrangedora e engraçada!

- Ah, anda logo, vamos sair aqui!

- E ir pra chuva?

- Melhor do que ficar aqui nesse lugar maluco!

- Tudo bem... Vamos.

Desta vez Sirius conseguiu achar a verdadeira Marlene, mas nada tentou. Os dois foram rumando na direção de onde pensavam ser a saída.

A garota viu um feixe de luz e apressou o passo em sua direção.

- Ali! – gritou, apontando. Ela acabou por bater com força em outro espelho. Sirius segurou Marlene pela cintura quando o impacto fez com que ela viesse em sua direção.

Agora eles estavam muito próximos e Marlene podia sentir a respiração quente do rapaz em seu rosto. Não podia negar que queria muito que o que estava prestes a acontecer acontecesse, mas por conta de seu orgulho obrigou-se a ficar de olhos bem abertos, mesmo quando ele tinha fechado os próprios olhos e se aproximava. Para seu azar, a luz apagou-se novamente, deixando-os na penumbra: o clima perfeito.

Sentiu finalmente os lábios quentes do garoto nos seus, e usando as últimas energias que tinha para resistir, enfiou o sorvete que surpreendentemente ainda estava inteiro em sua mão no rosto dele. O rapaz soltou-a, e ela afastou-se. _"Droga. Deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de fazer isso!" _, pensou, arrependendo-se imediatamente.

Para piorar a situação, a luz voltou, permitindo que a garota visse o estado de Sirius. Ele estava com uma enorme bola de sorvete na testa, que agora começava a escorregar pelo seu rosto, que por sua vez estava muito vermelho, com certeza de raiva. Marlene encolheu-se antes de ouvir os palavrões. Mas não veio palavrão nenhum, e sim uma frase dita com mágoa:

- O que você tem contra mim? – ele falou, se limpando e fazendo a garota sentir encolher de tamanho consideravelmente.

- Sirius... N-não é você – ela falou, segurando as lágrimas que queriam cair por algum estranho motivo.

- Como não sou eu? Me explica, por favor! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te chamar para sair? Quantas vezes terei que dizer o que sinto por você para te convencer?

- E-eu... Me desculpe, ok? Eu estou muito confusa no momento, e não importa o que você diga, não adianta me apressar! – as teimosas lágrimas agora rolavam soltas pelo seu rosto, encontrando seus lábios.

- Tudo bem... – disse Sirius, abraçando-a ao perceber que havia forçado demais – Está tudo bem, não precisa chorar! Você tem o tempo que precisar, certo?

A garota assentiu, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda desciam.

- Vamos, vamos sair daqui – ele falou, protetor, envolvendo-a pelo ombro e rumando para a saída.

Ao chegar do lado de fora, foram atingidos por uma luz branca e ofuscante. Típica de dias de chuva. Todos os lugares estavam encharcados, o chão enlameado e os brinquedos voltavam a funcionar lentamente.

- Acho que devíamos procurar a Lily e o James – Marlene falou, quando já estava completamente recuperada. Ela estava se sentindo desconfortável com o silêncio que se instalara entre eles após a cena na casa dos espelhos.

- Mas nós já rodamos esse parque inteiro duas vezes e nada desses dois! – Sirius argumentou – E ainda por cima meti meu pé numa poça de lama... – completou, olhando para a própria barra da calça, que estava completamente enlameada.

- Tudo bem, então não vamos nos prender a eles! – falou Marlene, que estava começando a gostar de ficar próxima ao maroto – Que tal irmos naquele ali? – sugeriu, apontando para a montanha-russa.

- Naquele brinquedo onde as pessoas estão gritando?

- Sim! Olha, tem até uma parte onde ficamos de cabeça para baixo! – ela falou, animada – Vamos, por favor?

Sirius a encarou, com uma expressão não muito animada no rosto. Marlene imitou a sua famosa expressão de 'lindo-cachorrinho-molhado-e-perdido'.

- Aai... Ok! Mas isso é golpe baixo!

- O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, meu caro! – a garota sorriu e foi até o lugar indicado. Sirius a seguiu sorrindo.

- Você me surpreende cada vez mais, sabia? – falou, enquanto colocavam uma proteção por cima dos ombros.

- Eu sei, eu sou assim mesmo – ela sorriu marotamente antes do carrinho começar a se mover nos trilhos. Sirius agarrou-se com força à proteção emborrachada.

Para eles, a subida até o topo dos trilhos demorou uma eternidade. Mas quando chegou, Sirius desejou que tivesse demorado ainda mais. O carrinho ficou por um momento parado, para descer rapidamente em queda livre em seguida.

Marlene começou a gritar, divertida. Já o rapaz manteve-se imóvel, ainda segurando com força o ferro que o protegia de cair. Mal havia se recuperado da descida brusca, viu-se de cabeça para baixo, e sentiu a pouca comida que estava em seu estômago ameaçando voltar. Quase teve um ataque do coração quando viu que teria uma segunda volta, e desta vez gritou. Mas não porque estava se divertindo, e sim porque estava com medo.

Quando o passeio acabou, desceu cambaleante do carrinho e apoiou-se na grade, a mão no estômago.

- O que foi, molenga? – a garota debochou, ficando ao seu lado – A Montanha Russa foi demais pra você?

- Nunca mais me faça subir numa coisa daquelas – Sirius falou com a voz fraca, ignorando o comentário de Marlene.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo que não o faço mais. Mas agora vamos, na subida eu vi um pequeno prédio todo pintado com corações – ela mudou de assunto – Túnel do Amor, acho. A Lily e o James podem muito bem estar lá.

- Pra que lado fica? – Sirius recuperou-se um pouco. Marlene apontou para o leste.

- Vamos lá.

Os dois começaram a seguir na direção indicada por Marlene.

- Você ainda está com esse balão? – perguntou Sirius, percebendo que o balão em forma de coração que o palhaço dera a ela estava amarrado em seu pulso.

- Ah... Eu gostei dele! E afinal de contas ainda estou carregando o ursinho também, não é?

Sirius calou-se. Haviam chegado ao tal "Túnel do Amor". Não podia imaginar lugar mais meloso do que aquele. Por fora era todo pintado de corações cor-de-rosa e vermelhos, alguns dos pequenos barquinhos tinham forma de cisnes, e outros de corações vermelhos. A fila estava vazia e não se impressionou por isso. O lugar era completamente diferente do que imaginara antes.

- Boa tarde! – exclamou uma simpática moça, que estava sentada em um banquinho – Vocês gostariam de fazer o passeio?

- Sim, por favor – Marlene respondeu antes que o garoto pudesse dizer 'Não, estamos apenas procurando nossos amigos'. A idéia de entrar naquele lugar fazia seu mal-estar voltar.

A moça guiou-os até o pequeno rio artificial que corria e os fez entrar num barquinho de coração.

- Eu não acredito que estou sentado em um barco de coração, que flutua num riozinho – falou Siirus mau-humorado, cruzando os braços.

- E esse riozinho ainda passa dentro de um túnel escurinho cheio de bonequinhos apaixonados que cantam musiquinhas melosas, não se esqueça – Marlene falou, rindo, quando entraram no túnel e uma música cuja melodia parecia ter saído de uma caixinha de jóias e a letra de um bêbado apaixonado começou a tocar. Os dois se entreolharam, prestando atenção na música e logo após caindo na gargalhada.

- Quem escreveu isso? - zombavam, conforme o rio ia levando-os para diferentes ambiente, com diferentes bonequinhos, que dançavam e cantavam diferentes músicas.

- Sabe, estou começando a achar que, por mais que o Prongs e a Lily estejam apaixonados, eles nunca viriam aqui. Ele ainda é um maroto, sabe? – Sirius falou, depois de muito rirem.

- É, eu sei... Isso foi realmente tempo perdido, reconheço! – Marlene falou – Mas não pode demorar muito mais... Ou pode?

A garota ficou em pé e debruçou-se sobre a borda do barco, para ver se tinha como ir mais rápido. Apertou em um botão lateral e levantou-se novamente, triunfante. O que ela não viu foi um bonequinho dançante que, num passo, empurrou-a, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair no colo de Sirius.

Ele a encarou esperançoso, provavelmente achando que ela já havia se decidido sobre o que conversaram antes. Marlene apenas ficou extremamente vermelha e se endireitou no banquinho. O resto do passeio consistiu-se em constrangedoras trocas de olhares, toques acidentais de mãos e um silêncio perturbador.

Ao saírem de lá, ambos estavam aliviados. Não teriam mais que ouvir musiquinhas melosas de amor e muito menos tendo que trocar excessivos olhares e nada de palavras. Marlene suspirou e olhou para o céu. Já estava escurecendo. Nem se podia mais ver o sol, que já havia se escondido no horizonte e deixara o céu todo salpicado de tons alaranjados e azuis.

- Agora é que não vamos conseguir achar o casal apaixonado mesmo – Sirius comentou, também observando o céu.

- Mas temos que tentar, não é? Agora o parque está mais vazio, pelo menos... Acho melhor nos separarmos – Marlene sugeriu, pois precisava de um momento sozinha. Sirius entendeu o recado e cada um foi para uma direção.

Mas ao invés de procurar pelos amigos, Marlene apenas ficou caminhando a esmo pelo parque, pensando em tudo o que acontecera e mudara em seus conceitos durante o dia. Ouviu uma canção semelhante às de ninar bebê, e seguiu aquele som. Foi parar no carrossel, àquela hora girando e girando vazio. Passou direto – já que não havia fila – e subiu no brinquedo. Sentou-se a um pequeno banco acolchoado que imitava uma carruagem, já que era muito grande para os cavalos.

Simplesmente não entendia como, há algumas horas atrás, odiava Black, não o suportava. E agora se sentia estranha perto dele. Não compreendia o porque de, de repente, seu coração ter começado a bater mais forte quando ele se aproximou anteriormente. Desconhecia a razão de ter ficado vermelha quando sem querer caiu em seu colo. E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia perceber que o amava esse tempo todo e não sabia, e só agora estava começando a descobrir. Ela sentia-se rodar num carrossel tanto por fora quanto por dentro. Sim, seus sentimentos mudavam, girando e girando e a deixando cada vez mais confusa. Se sentia, literalmente, num carrossel de emoções.

Resolveu descer, para tentar pensar melhor. Nesse momento, uma música começou a tocar nos autofalantes. Marlene fechou os olhos, visualizando a pessoa em quem pensava. Abriu-os e viu o real Sirius Black vindo em sua direção. Em seus olhos havia uma espécie de súplica, e a garota se sentiu muito mal por isso.

_I swear that I can go on forever again_

_Please let me know that my one bad day will end_

_I will go down as your lover, your friend_

_Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_

Mas inesperadamente ele sorriu, aproximando-se cada vez mais, e Marlene ficou aliviada. A coisa certa a fazer estava muito clara agora. Como podia ter sido tão burra a ponto de ficar esse tempo todo sem perceber o que realmente sentia? Como poderia negar uma coisa verdadeira por tanto tempo?

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Sim, no começo ficara com um pouco de medo deste novo sentimento. Bem ela sabia que Sirius não era de se comprometer. Tivera medo de depois ficar sozinha, desiludida e apaixonada. Mas naquele momento, quando seu olhar encontrou aqueles olhos cinzentos, ela soube. Soube que nada do que pensara era verdade, e que poderia ser feliz junto da pessoa de quem realmente gostava.

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you_

_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you_

_Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming_

_And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

Agora os dois estavam a apenas alguns passos de distância, e algo parecia prender seus olhares. Não havia nada mais à sua volta. O som das crianças rindo e pessoas conversando cessou e em seus ouvidos ficou apenas aquela música, que traduzia tudo o que Marlene temera e Sirius estava disposto a fornecer. Finalmente se encontraram, e como um ato vale mais do que mil palavras, a garota o puxou para perto e o envolveu pelo pescoço, unindo seus lábios.

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Sirius sorriu levemente antes de enlaçar a cintura dela. Pediu permissão para avançar e Marlene concedeu, entreabrindo a boca para que a língua do garoto passasse a travar uma intensa e apaixonada batalha com a sua. O beijo dos dois era algo urgente, como se há muito tempo o quisessem, mas não o pudessem ter.

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you /_

Marlene sentia-se nas nuvens, perdida entre os lábios quentes de Sirius. Ele a envolvia de uma forma protetora, como se temesse que ela de repente o deixasse. Teve a certeza de que aquilo era tudo o que mais queria. Interrompeu o beijo e encostou sua cabeça ao peito do rapaz, aninhando-se.

- Marlene, eu... – ele começou.

- Shh – interrompeu a garota – Eu sei, Sirius. Eu sei. E eu sinto o mesmo – falou simplesmente, na intenção de permanecer naquele momento para sempre - Promete que não me deixa? – perguntou.

- É claro que prometo... – o garoto respondeu, aninhando-a ainda mais em seus braços.

_I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_

E os dois ficaram assim. Apenas abraçados, por um longo tempo. Enquanto o sol terminava de se por sendo substituído pela lua, que jogava uma luz prateada sobre o parque. Os brinquedos agora piscavam e coloriam o parque com as mais diversas cores.

Marlene não queria nunca mais sair de lá. Estava tão bom... Podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de Sirius, seus braços fortes envolvendo-a daquele jeito tão protetor... Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Mas como tudo o que é bom acaba, os dois tiveram que se soltar quando finalmente encontraram James e Lily. Na verdade,os amigos os encontraram:

- Lene, Sirius! – Lily gritou, ao ver os amigos de longe. Não entendera muito bem o que tinha visto, mas sorriu internamente.

Os dois se aproximaram e James, ao vê-los abraçados, olhou para Sirius curioso. O garoto abraçou-a ainda mais e sorriu. James deu um soquinho no braço do amigo e Lily apenas lançou um olhar enigmático a Marlene.

Os quatro puseram-se a andar de volta para casa.

- E pensar que no começo do dia você não parava de pegar no pé do Padfoot... – James falou a Marlene, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer.

- James, isso não é tão impressionante assim! Se for parar pra pensar, eles são iguais a nós!

- Iguais a vocês? – Sirius perguntou.

- Sim. Eu dizia que odiava o James o tempo todo, sendo que eu na realidade gostava dele, mas não sabia. Assim como a Lene. E o Prongs não perdia uma única oportunidade de me chamar pra sair ou se mostrar, assim como você.

- Eu não me mostrava! – James exclamou, e Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem... Talvez só um pouquinho.

Os amigos riram. Todos estavam muito felizes. Talvez não soubessem, mas cada um deles havia encontrado seu verdadeiro amor.

**FIM**

**

* * *

****N/A: Acabou! Minha primeira S/M acabou! espera as pedradas. Eu sei que não consegui nem chegar perto do jeito que a minha filhinha querida(Mylla) escreve, mas... **

**Sim, está horrível e eu detestei (detesto tudo o que escrevo, mas já que ela fez o grande favor de aumentar o prazo, já que eu estava com muita vontade de participar, estou mandando! Apenas em consideração a ela, não porque acho que tenho condições de ganhar algo! Então, acho que é isso! Apesar de tudo eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa fic... xD**

**Bjoos**

**

* * *

****N/A2: Essa fic ganhou o segundo lugar no primeiro challenge S/M do 3V. Como? Eu realmente não sei, só sei que fiquei muito feliz!**

**A música que toca é "I'm Lost Without You", do Blink 182. Experimentem ler aquela parte da fic enquanto a ouvem, é bem melhor xD.**

**Agradecimentos especiais, como sempre, a Flavinha Greeneye, minha beta-melhor-amiga preferida! Quero review, hein, Flavinha?**

**Bem... é isso! Comentem!**


End file.
